


I'll Knock Next Time

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Happy Ending, Trans Character, confused haise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise discovers that Mutsuki is trans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Knock Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: based off of some conversation between my friend and I. We wanted to know if Haise knew that Mutsuki was trans, and what it would be like if he accidentally walked into Mutsuki. This is a quick read/write, so there may be a few mistakes.   
> Enjoy!

Haise knew that he should have considered knocking before he barged into Mutsuki's room, but the documents he held in his hand were just too golden to let slip away. He could have easily waited for the long hour, until his colleague finally left his room and trodden down stairs, with the nervous grin that had always been plastered a top of his early in the morning.

 

But this was important, this _couldn't_ wait. His feet wouldn't let him, they were bubbling with too much adrenaline and excitement.

 

Mutsuki's RC count had finally risen, and it had risen considerably. Why the cells had suddenly decided to spontaneously jump off of the charts, Haise wasn't entirely sure of, but the fact that they were rising was enough cause for celebration.

 

Mustsuki was _always_ doubting himself and his worth on the team. His self esteem was at an all-time low, and the endless reports about his low RC count did little to alleviate the emotional pain.

  
But these crisp papers in Haise's sweaty grip would no doubt brighten Mutsuki's mood considerably.

 

And before he knew it, his free hand had already grasped the cool metal of Mutsuki's door, and twisted the knob until it stopped. With a fury, the half-ghoul pushed the door open, a praise warm on his tongue. There was Mutsuki, standing in the center of the room.

 

“Mutsuki, you won't believe it! I...”

 

The words melted off of his tongue like warm butter, and his mouth hung loosely on his jaw, like a slab of meat on a hanger.

 

While the color had darkened in Haise's pale face, the color had drained from Mutsuki's dark features, and it wasn't incredibly hard to see why.

 

There had been a chest binder that lay open atop of Mutsuki's tousled bed sheets, and around his chest (though Haise was having an incredibly hard time coming to terms with the pronoun), Mutsuki had protectively drawn his arms against the obvious, rather medium breast that he sported.

 

The papers fell to the ground and Haise swore that his face was on fire. Not to mention, his mind had been boggled beyond repair.

 

Last he'd checked—last he'd asked, Mutsuki had been addressed as male. But...he remembered distinctively that on one of Mutsuki's files, his gender had been defined as female, biologically at least, though Haise thought that was just some sick joke that the CCG thought would be funny.

 

But obviously, the official documents were no hoax, because Haise had certainly checked himself in the mirror that morning, and was positive he had no breast or anything like that. Though part of him figured that this was that part of Mutsuki that Mutsuki wanted no one to know about, and certainly wanted no one to see. And suddenly, he felt bad for just standing there.

_You idiot, why the hell are you staring at him? Get the hell out!_

 

“S-Sorry!” Haise bowed before he Mutsuki had a chance to say anything, though with the blood practically gone from his dark features, Haise doubted he had anything to say. With the papers scattered on the ground, and Haise tripping over his own feet, the mentor of the squad ran out as quickly as he could, shutting the door behind him.

 

He'd have to apologize to him later, though he really had no idea what to say.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

He caught Mutsuki later on that day, after the younger squad member spend hours ignoring him. Mutsuki had just gotten back from the store, and stepped in quietly, most likely as an attempt to avoid garnering Haise's presence.

 

But it was too late, the older ghoul had been waiting patiently all day in order to apologize.

 

“Mutsuki!” Haise called suddenly, just as the boy stepped through the threshold of the door, with his shoe hanging slightly off of his feet, “I just wanted to apologize for...uh...earlier...”

 

Mutsuki said nothing, only planted his feet on the ground softly, and drooped down his head, dark colored stands of hair falling in his face. He almost looked like he was melting from shame and embarrassment.

 

 _Not good, not good._ “Hey, I'm not gonna tell anybody. And-and I'll still call you a guy if that makes it better!” Where he adopted this fast, cheerful attitude backed with perseverance, he hadn't a clue. It seemed like an attitude more suited for eccentric blonds, not silent book worms.

 

Mutsuki peaked up a little, his eyes slightly glazed over with the smallest hint of moisture, “You're not mad at me?” He whispered silently, his voice quivering slightly.

 

“Mad? Why would I be mad?” Haise was taken aback, was that the air he carried about himself?

 

Mutsuki sniffled and shuffled his feet, the back in his hand swinging as he did so, “I just...I just feel bad for lying to you all this time.”   
  
Haise smiled and patted Mutsuki on the shoulder, though not as roughly as he would a guy, but then he felt bad for withholding his strength, because Mutsuki was a guy in his eyes, but then he realized he was gentle with everyone usually, because he had superhuman strength...

 

“It's okay, I should've knocked,” he admitted, “Next time I'll knock, okay.”   
  
Mutsuki smiled just a little, though the frown was still there, engraved in his features, “You won't think differently, right?”

 

“Oh, of course not!” Haise said quickly, rubbing the back of his head, “But...can I ask a question?”

 

Mutsuki nodded.

 

“So...you're a...ehm...”  
Mutsuki sighed and his smile actually grew, “You're not the only person who's asked...and you're not really judgmental about it either...biologically, I'm female,” he said, with a sort of distance, “but I would love it if I was referred to as male.”

 

Haise nodded as if processing the information, “Okay, female, male, female, male, Mr. Mutsuki?”

 

Mutsuki smiled a hopeful smile, “Right, Mr. Mutsuki.”

 

Closing his eyes, the older ghoul smiled, then opened them again. “Well, _Mr._ Mutsuki, do you know whose RC cells rose considerably? And who can can the patchable...Get it? Can-can? French a dance?” Mutsuki tilted his head, not entirely following the conversation, “Never mind, forget that bit, but, your RC level rose! With a little practice, you'll be able to use your kagune!”

 

Mutsuki's eyes sparkled joy, and Haise could already tell that the awkwardness that had befallen the duo moments before had already evaporated, as positive energy flowed into the room.

 

“R-really?” He asked, happily.

“Really!” Haises shouted with even more joy, “And you'll-!”

 

“SHUT UP! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!”

 

Both ghouls peaked down their heads as an attempt to stifle laughter, though they kept quiet, in fear of the angry teens above them.

 

“Hey, Mutsuki, what's in the bag?” Haise whispered quietly.

“Meat mainly,” replied Mutsuki, bearing the same tone, “why?”   
  
“I”ll cook you something special, I mean, an increase in RC cells is pretty awesome,” he took the bag, “So I’ll treat you.”

 

Mutsuki smiled, and quickly wrapped his arms around Haise, “Thank you, for everything.” _For accepting me when I was weak, for accepting me though I'm trans..._

 

Haise could hear the unspoken words flutter in the silence, and even he himself felt some of Mutsuki's internal suffering.

 

“No problem Mutsuki,” Haise praised, “You're perfect to me, no matter who you are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, it mirrors my own confusion at first, but I eventually got it. Have a wonderful week, and God bless.


End file.
